Draco's Tale
by Molly101
Summary: Draco Malfoy is bitter. He taunts students and mimicks love. Ever wonder why? Here's the answer!


Draco's Tale  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the potion's dungeon beside his goons Crabbe and Goyle. They were snarling and laughing for some reason that Draco simply did not know, nor care. He was lost in thought. His mind was boggled with questions that had no answers. He was thinking about Anna-Marie, the new French transfer. In Draco's thoughts, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Draco suspected she was half-veela and from Beauxbatons.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the slam of the dungeon door and the cold air brushing him as Snape swept by angrily.  
  
"POTTER! WEASLEY! LONGBOTTOM!" hegrowled. Spit flew from his mouth as he yelled. "GET UP HERE AND BRING YOUR WORK!" Harry and Ron nervously stood and pulled out their sloppy assignments but Neville was too scared to move. He looked as of he had just been hitten by a stupefying spell. "IT'S WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape shouted. He tore up the rolls of parchment and set it on fire. His face was scarlet with rage and anger. Harry and Ron walked back to their table as Hermione shook her head "If you had listened to me, this wouldn't have happened." In a matter-of-fact sort of way.  
  
Usually Draco would have doubled-over in laughter, but he was back in deep thought. He thought Maybe I'll ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me next visit but then thought Father would kill me if I did anything with someone not pureblooded. Silver water drops filled his eyes and he quickly wiped them before anyone could notice. He hated how his father was to anyone not pureblood.  
  
Just then, Anna-Marie swept in and in her beautiful French accent she said "Professor, I am sorry zat I'm late, but I had to speak to Headmaster Dumblydore. It vaz very important." Snape merely shrugged and gestured to the seat behind Draco. Draco turned as scarlet as Snape had been.  
  
"Hello" Anna-Marie said. Draco turned around only to find out Anna-Marie was talking to some Gryffindor boy. They seemed to be flirting intensely. Anna-Marie was laughing and smiling and the Gryffindor boy looked as if he was in heaven. He was nodding stupidly and his eyes were wide. "Mister Malfoy?" said the accent. Draco whipped around again and smiled at her emerald eyes. "May I borrow a quill?" she asked. Draco muttered and gave her a quill to borrow. He turned back around and began to take notes. He could hear Anna-Marie and the boy whispering and laughing quietly.  
  
When class was over, Draco left without even asking for his quill back. He went to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Anna-Marie leaving. The boy kissed her on the cheek and she turned rosey pink, which made her even prettier. Half way out, she turned and was walking towards Draco. "Here is your quill. Thank you very much for letting me use it." She swept away as her silver hair gently lapped around.  
  
Draco ran up to his dormitory and began scribbling something on the parchment:  
  
Dear Father- I have met a girl named Anna-Marie. She is a French transfer student and she's the most beautiful and the kindest girl I've ever met. Please say hello to mum for me.  
  
Your son- Draco  
  
He rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl. "To dad alright?" He stroked the bird's feathers. "Get an answer!" With that the bird soared out of the window and out of sight.  
  
It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and by this time Draco had observed that the boy was named Christopher. He and Anna-Marie were now boyfriend and girlfriend. They walked down the halls together, holding hands and laughing. They kissed a lot too. Draco knew they were going to Hogsmeade together. They'd probably sit in The Beetle at Bay with all the other couples and kiss. Draco would be going with his goons.  
  
Draco noticed that Christopher and Anna-Marie we headed down a dark alley way smiling and holding hands about half way through the trip. Draco didn't follow. He wished he were down there, in the alley. A switching charm! He thought. I'll perform a switching charm with Christopher and I'll be down there! Anna-Marie will love me!  
  
Immediately, he drew his wand and muttered the spell. It had all suddenly turned extremely hot and difficult to breathe. Then, it stopped and all became cold and icy. There Draco was in a lip lock with Anna-Marie! It was wonderful for him!  
  
Suddenly, there was a boom and a flash of green light. Anna-Marie's lip's had released and she fell out of his grasp and there, in the middle of it all was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Avada Kedavra works rather swiftly." He said in his icy voice. "How dare you mingle Draco. She is a veela. Where did I go wrong? I have taught you not to mingle."  
  
"Dad! How could you! I loved her!" Draco cried. He looked at Anna-Marie's motionless body. She was still beautiful. Even in death.  
  
"You asked for a reply boy!" He said coldly. "There it is." He gestered to Draco's dead love. "Now maybe you will learn." He apparated without another word, and left Draco in tears. He dropped over the body in agony, for he could not believe it. He had his love and his father took her away. Draco sucked it up as much as possible and carried Anna-Marie's body out of the alley. At the end, was Christopher. He was listening as Draco had been, for he had switched with Draco. His jaw dropped with horror.  
  
"You killed her??!?!" He asked terrified. Draco walked by with tears streaming gently down his pale face. If you've ever wondered why Draco is so mean, here's your answer. 


End file.
